


Piercing malefico

by Lia483



Series: Writober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Multi, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, PWP without Porn, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Writober 2020 - Day 4: Piercing --> IwaHana"Che cazzo, Hiro?! Che domanda è??""Oh?" Hanamaki fece un sorrisetto, mentre si appoggiava allo stipite della porta ad osservarlo, per un attimo la sua bocca mezza aperta aveva brillato al centro della lingua. Fingeva noncuranza, ma tutto il suo corpo era proteso in avanti con molto interesse. "Quindi non ci stavi pensando da quando sono arrivato con il piercing nuovo?"
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Writober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948318
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Piercing malefico

**Author's Note:**

> Un pezzo della mia serie un po' diverso e con la presenza di soli due ragazzi, spero vi piaccia comunque **

{Settembre 2018}

"Quindi, Haji, vuoi un pompino?"  
Il ventiquattrenne si bloccò sul posto, mentre si infilava qualcosa di comodo dopo la doccia per stare in casa, sentendosi impallidire.  
Era tornato dal turno un poco prima del solito, trovando a casa soltanto Hanamaki, intento a preparare una torta. L'aveva salutato con un semplice bacio sulla guancia e l'altro aveva risposto con un sorriso pieno d'affetto e ricambiato il bacio, lasciandolo andare in bagno senza una parola o qualcosa che gli anticipasse i pensieri del rosato.  
Per questo era ritornato in camera, dopo essersi lavato, nella più completa ignoranza di quello che ci avrebbe trovato, cioè un Hanamaki con proposte indecenti.  
"Che cazzo, Hiro?! Che domanda è??"  
"Oh?" Hanamaki fece un sorrisetto, mentre si appoggiava allo stipite della porta ad osservarlo, per un attimo la sua bocca mezza aperta aveva brillato al centro della lingua. Fingeva noncuranza, ma tutto il suo corpo era proteso in avanti con molto interesse. "Quindi non ci stavi pensando da quando sono arrivato con il piercing nuovo?"  
L'ex asso della Seijoh si voltò verso il muro, cercando di nascondere l'espressione totalmente colpevole che sapeva di avere sul viso.  
Per quanto fosse giustamente attratto dai propri ragazzi in generale - stava con loro ormai da sei anni, era un fatto più che appurato -, non era da lui avere così tante fantasie. Era un tipo pratico, preferiva molto di più la cosa reale che indugiare nei recessi della propria mente, men che meno quando poteva averla perché stavano tutti insieme e non avevano motivo per non toccarsi.  
Ma da quando Hanamaki era arrivato con quel piercing alla lingua, due mesi prima, una semplice barretta di ferro con una pallina nera in cima, aveva passato tutto il tempo a pensare all'idea di chiedergli una cosa del genere, con proprio grande imbarazzo.  
L'idea sembrava così accattivante... non aveva mai preso in considerazione la possibilità di essere eccitato da certi gioielli, non ci aveva mai pensato prima, tanto che si era ritrovato persino a fare qualche ricerca online.  
Aveva cercato persino di immaginarsi come sarebbero state le sensazioni, ma non era bravo con la fantasia e quindi il cruccio di voler vedere di persona era rimasto lì, fisso nella mente, portandolo ad avere ogni tanto persino delle erezioni indesiderate che aveva sempre cercato di nascondere. Era un comportamento così poco da lui che lo trovava persino troppo imbarazzante per parlarne.  
Gli era sembrato strano che Oikawa non se ne fosse accorto, era così attento a certe cose, ancora di più ai segreti del proprio amico d'infanzia, ma chiaramente...  
"Te l'ha detto Tooru?"  
"Uhm in realtà no, me l'ha solo confermato, avevo notato che sembravi parecchio a disagio quando ridevo o altro."  
"Ah merda." Si erano chiaramente alleati contro di lui per farlo morire.  
"Comunque sappi che ne ho parlato con il dottore e dato che l'ho fatto a inizio luglio e ormai siamo a metà settembre, mi ha dato il via libera per poter nuovamente baciarvi e fare altre cose maliziose con voi. Non sei contento, Haji?"  
Sussultò appena al sentirsi sfiorare, non l'aveva sentito avvicinarsi. Le mani dell'artista gli strinsero le spalle, massaggiandole dolcemente mentre parlava.  
"Tooru e Issei hanno detto che ti puoi prendere il primo pompino con il piercing, visto che eri così curioso, che ne pensi?"  
Un brivido lo percorse, dalla pelle dove si sentiva sfiorare dal respiro di Hanamaki fino alla punta dell'erezione che ora sentiva premere contro i boxer.  
"Io..."  
"Non c'è bisogno che dici nulla, Haji. Mettiti soltanto seduto comodo e scommetto che riuscirò a superare tutte le tue magre fantasie."  
Sicuramente magrissime, visto che per quanto conoscesse bene la bocca di Hanamaki, non era riuscito ad immaginarsi la differenza. Deciso a non mettersi ulteriormente in imbarazzo con qualche frase stupida, fece ricadere i boxer per terra e andò a sedersi sul bordo del letto un po' troppo velocemente, a gambe larghe e guardandolo con una certa aspettativa.  
Hanamaki ridacchiò, di nuovo la bocca luccicò, sembrando tranquillo e rilassato, ma poteva vedere l'eccitazione e la lussuria nelle iridi argentate. Non era stato facile per l'uomo con i capelli rosa trattenersi in quei tre mesi, lasciar fare tutto a loro e non poter ricambiare in alcun modo il piacere che gli davano, nemmeno con un bacio. Era normale evitare scambi di fluidi dopo aver fatto un piercing alla lingua, per evitare infezioni o simili, e anche qualsiasi pratica potesse dare fastidio alla parte lesa, come i baci, per fare l'esempio più innocente.  
Iwaizumi sapeva tutto questo e per quanto il suo fidanzato avesse fatto finta che fosse un _regalo_ per lui, sapeva benissimo che era altrettanto entusiasta di donarlo.  
Dopo aver recuperato un cuscino dal letto per non sentire troppo male alle ginocchia e un preservativo dal comodino, gli si accucciò di fronte, appoggiando le mani su entrambe le cosce, per seguirne i muscoli duri con una certa riverenza prima di dedicare lo sguardo a ciò che c'era al centro.  
"Ah eccoli qui i centimetri che non hai mai guadagnato in altezza."  
Un nervo pulsò forte alla sua tempia e non era del tutto dovuto all'eccitazione. "...posso colpirti a prescindere dalla tua offerta. Ci perdi anche tu."  
"No no, scusami amore, mi agito sempre facilmente davanti a lui."  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, decidendo di non commentare oltre quella che si poteva definire una strana fissa nei confronti del suo pene che avevano i ragazzi. Era un po' più grande dei loro, ok, ma sinceramente non ne capiva del tutto l'entusiasmo.  
Lanciò un'occhiata a sé stesso e poteva vedere di essere già del tutto duro e arrossato, quei discorsi non gli avevano fatto bene, e Hanamaki dovette pensare la stessa cosa visto che gli infilò subito il preservativo senza indugiare oltre. Rispetto a Oikawa, non amava fare pompini senza la protezione, dato che non gli piaceva per niente l'idea di ingoiare, piercing o meno.  
Soltanto a sentirsi sfiorare dal lattice e da quelle dita sottili, gli scappò un sospiro. Non ebbe nessun sollievo a quel tocco, agognandone subito altro.  
Hanamaki non sembrò farsi fretta mentre si leccava una mano e cominciava ad accarezzare l'erezione. Il lattice del preservativo era adatto a quell'attività, più sottile, così da poter sentire meglio ogni tocco lungo le vene prominenti, gonfie di tutto il sangue che gli era chiaramente sceso giù dal cervello.  
Si piegò in avanti a lasciargli un bacio sulla punta e la sensazione familiare di quella bocca non faceva che accrescere il piacere, l'entusiasmo.  
"Hiro..."  
"Ci sono, sei pronto?"  
"Non penso di esserlo, ma vai."  
Nonostante il divertimento, non se lo fece ripetere due volte mentre si portava finalmente l'erezione alla bocca.  
Per un primo momento la sensazione fu la stessa di sempre, stupenda perché amava essere succhiato dal suo compagno, ma senza differenze mentre Hanamaki faceva del proprio meglio per non toccarlo con la lingua mentre scendeva sul pene fino a metà prima di tornare su.  
Fece un piccolo ringhio come di un animale ferito prima di rendersene conto, mentre sentiva la frustrazione del sentirsi negare quello che voleva.  
Poi lo fece. Tirandosi indietro e tirando fuori la lingua, il gioiello che brillava alla luce della stanza, lo fece scontrare con la punta, prima di cominciare a leccarlo come un gelato.  
Una scossa sembrò percorrerlo da capo a piedi mentre si abituava a quel tocco particolare. La parte liscia della lingua era interrotta da quella pallina che con precisione sembrava seguire tutte le vene dell'erezione, premendoci contro in modo non doloroso, anche se in quel momento era così duro che forse neanche un morso gli avrebbe fatto male.  
"Cazzo" mormorò, afferrando forte la coperta del letto e portando l'altra mano ai capelli di Hanamaki, scompigliandoli e cercando di non imporgli il ritmo, volendo lasciare che fosse lui a scegliere come muoversi. Cazzo.  
Hanamaki aveva fatto un piccolo sorriso a quell'esclamazione, semplicemente gli angoli della bocca rivolti verso l'alto, senza interrompere il modo in cui il piercing e la lingua seguivano ogni fascio di nervi e vene sensibili.  
Tremò ancora, incapace di trattenersi. Iniziava a pensare che quella novità l'avrebbe fatto venire subito, come se non avesse più ventiquattro anni, ma diciassette, alla loro prima volta.  
Chiudendo gli occhi argentati, Hanamaki cominciò a scendere nuovamente sulla durezza, stavolta senza risparmiarsi dal fargli sentire la piccola protuberanza del piercing, intorno al fusto. Con la mano intorno alla base, si indicava quanto scendere per non dover lavorare troppo sul proprio riflesso faringeo, buono ma non così tanto con Iwaizumi, e iniziò ad alternare con una certa pratica il su e giù della testa con le leccate intorno all'erezione, sapendo quali fossero i punti più delicati e che gli avrebbero strappato di più di quei rari versi.  
Gemette, stringendo appena la presa intorno alla sua testa, i muscoli rigidi per non spingerlo giù in un ritmo più veloce.  
Decisamente gli era mancata quella particolare intimità con il suo compagno, ad entrambi era sempre piaciuto farlo e riceverlo e non era solo la novità a rendere tutto più caldo e entusiasmante, forse anche l'attesa forzata stava aumentando il piacere.  
Sentì rotolare nuovamente la lingua intorno, colpendo poi quel nodulo sotto la punta che lo fece gemere più forte. Dovette andare ad afferrare le coperte con entrambe le mani, dicendo il nome di Hanamaki in un ringhio roco. "Takahiro, cazzo."  
Non si distrasse, l'ex schiacciatore, riaprendo solo gli occhi per incontrare i suoi mentre con attenzione sprofondava più in basso di quanto avesse fatto fino a quel momento. La punta sfiorò la gola e proseguì abbastanza da sentire i muscoli stringersi intorno ad essa, mentre il piercing premeva vicino alla base, prima di tirarsi indietro.  
Con le mani posate sulle cosce spesse per mantenere l'equilibrio, cominciò a rifarlo, prendendosi il proprio tempo, scendendo piano e risalendo veloce, strappandogli gemiti rochi e provocandosi da solo mormorii di apprezzamento, che facevano tremare la gola intorno a lui ogni volta che scendeva troppo.  
L'eccitazione cresceva come un'onda di marea nella parte bassa della pancia, i muscoli si facevano sempre più rigidi mentre cercava di tenersi ancorato, di farlo durare un po' di più perché non voleva affatto che smettesse. Chiuse persino gli occhi, cercando di non guardare l'immagine eccitante di Hanamaki con il suo pene in bocca, il viso arrossato e un lievissimo strato di sudore sulla fronte, ma quando alla fine riaprì gli occhi e vide lampeggiare nuovamente quel gioiello nero, a contrasto con la lingua rosa scuro e la sua erezione arrossata, non riuscì a trattenersi.  
Perse per un attimo il controllo, sollevando i fianchi un paio di volte, ma Takahiro dovette aver capito che sarebbe successo, aprendo di più la bocca e rilassandosi perché non si facessero male, prima che finalmente raggiungesse l'orgasmo, dicendo il suo nome forte e chiaro.  
Lasciò cedere le braccia, ritrovandosi sdraiato a riprendere fiato dopo quell'intensità.  
Le dita ruvide dell'altro gli accarezzarono le gambe, prima di risalire lungo lo stomaco e il petto, mentre si schiariva la gola. Godette di quei dolci tocchi e quando se lo ritrovò sdraiato sopra, mosse istintivamente le braccia per avvolgerlo e stringerlo a sé.  
"Allora come è andata? Ho superato le tue fantasie?"  
"Sai che non sono bravo con l'immaginazione."  
"Lo so, ma dammi almeno un contentino."  
Scosse la testa, con un mezzo sorriso prima di commentare:"Le hai superate. Non vedo l'ora di vedere le facce di Issei e Tooru quando ne darai uno anche a loro."  
L'espressione dell'altro si fece piuttosto soddisfatta. "Tu mi lusinghi troppo, Iwaizumi Hajime."  
"Mmm..." mormorò, senza rispondere, attirato da quelle labbra rosa scuro e per un bacio più che agognato. Non ci mise molto a scoprire quanto fosse eccitante il piercing anche contro la propria lingua, rieccitandolo e portandolo a decidere di prendersi cura di Hanamaki fino al ritorno dei loro ragazzi.


End file.
